My mate
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles' arm is broken, Scott is an not listening and Derek wants to protect his mate
1. Chapter 1

He was drunk, no he was beyond drunk this is so far drunk you will not remember what you did the next day drunk and the last time he was like this Stiles ended up in the hospital, he was younger at the time but still stitches were needed. "Dad I think you had enough." Stiles said walking up to the man on the living room chair and taking the bottle away and went around picked up any other bottle he could find and locked it in the cupboard

"Hey! Give me that key." He slurred

"No dad you need to bed and sleep this off." He said and he tried to help his dad up from chair

"No!" he yelled and pushed his teenage son to the floor, Stiles fell catching his head on the side of the cabinet as he held one arm out and fell on to it cracking the bone in his arm,

"Shit!" he cried as he lay on the floor tears burning his eyes, his dad got the key and went to the cupboard.

Wincing the teen moved himself into the other room and pulled his phone out, his first thought though the pain was call Scott and he punched his number in and called heard the phone ring until he answered he got " Can't talk now Stiles." And the phone went dead; Stiles just looked at it and felt tears roll down his eyes, there was a smash of something made of glass, his fingers moved over Derek's number and called

"Hello?" Came the response

"D…Derek need a little h…help."

"You sound like you're in pain?" he asked

"Well a bleeding head and I think a broken arm and terrified of my dad, yes I'm in pain." He said

"Hold on I will be over." Stiles sat in the dining room his back against the wall his eyes closed as he tried to push the pain away as his dad dunk more knocking things over items and then the sound of the TV blaring loudly. The sound of a car screeching to a stop outside the house and a few moments later Derek came flying into the house almost knocking the door off its hinges,

"Hey my door!" Derek looked at the former Sheriff and frowned as his nose sniffing the air and moved into the dining room, there he found Stiles leaning against the wall; he bent down in front of the teen

"Hey you came." Stiles gave a small smile; the large wolf knelt in front of him and looked in his state "You know I think Scott was bonking Isaac or was it the other way round." He mumbled

"We need to get you to the hospital." He said picking him up and carrying him out the house; Stiles cried out at the pain and hid his face into the Derek's neck.

His arm was pasted from the elbow down and a couple of stitches on his head "He's drunk isn't he?" Miss McCall asked as she walked in, she saw Derek and nodded

"He didn't mean it." Stiles said

"He never meant it the last time." She said looking at him "You okay?"

"Yes." She raised an eye brow at him

"Alright no okay, my arm aches and my head is killing me and my dad is to drunk off his arse and won't know what he did." He said whimpering, Derek stood up and walked over the bed and sat down next to him and placed a hand on his lower back and the teen calmed before he have a panic attack Mellissa watched the pair before shaking her head

"Okay Stiles you're coming home with me."

"No!" Derek said

"Oh and why not?" She asked, Derek smiled at her before clearing his throat

"Your shifted hasn't ended, it wouldn't be fair on Stiles if he had to wait for you." he said, she looked at him and the grabbed him by his ear and pulled him out the room, making Stiles blink in shock.

Derek growled as he was pulled out into the hall away "You maybe a werewolf Mr Hale but you're not too old for a smacked backside." She said "What are you up to?"

"He called me I just want to make sure my pack member is okay!" he growled, she looked at him

"Fine okay you take him to yours but I want to see him tomorrow at 11... But if he in more pain while he's on the pain killers or if he has a fever anything that doesn't smell right you bring him right here...or if he agrees you turn him."

"Okay?" he said they walked back into the room

"She pulled you out the room by your ear?" Stiles said

"Yep, come on we're going back to mine." Derek said

"Don't worry Stiles I will see your dad tomorrow." Mellissa said, the teen nodded and slid off the bed and walked over to Derek

"Don't be too hard on him." He said and walked out the room and let Derek leaded him out the hospital.

...

Derek woke in the night, someone was at his bed room door, sitting up the alpha looked around the room and saw Stiles standing there he had tears running down his face, his breathing was fast as his heart beat "Stiles you okay?" Derek asked…stupid question…he thought to himself

"I…I can't sleep." He said quietly

"Did you take the bombers the doctors gave you?"

"Yes but I still can't."

"Come here sleep in here." he said moved to the side a little letting the teen climb into the bed "Does your arm still hurt."

"It throbs." He says as he sits there, Derek rubs his eyes and pulled Stile to lie down and warp his arms around the teen

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Stiles whispers as nuzzles into Derek's neck, he felt strangely safe in Derek's arm

"I can turn you and your arm will be fix?" Derek offered, Stiles looked at him and then moved away

"Is this why you're being so nice, you think if your nice when I'm down I will take the bite more willingly." Stiles said sitting up

"No that is not it!" Derek said sitting up as well "Stiles I only offered it because you are in pain and I don't want you to be scared." Turning to look at the wolf Stiles eyes were shinning with tears as Derek turned on the light.

He got up and moved to the other side of the bed where the teen was sitting, he was shaking from head to toe as he looked at the alpha wolf how knelt in front of him "Your part of my pack even if Scott doesn't want anything to do with me your are always part of this pack." He said

"Offer it to me again." He said Derek looked confused for a moment

"Would you like to be bitten Stiles?"

"No…Derek looked disappointed… next time I'm hurt and our more than welcome to bite me." He answered back, Derek stood up and leaned over the teen and run his hands down the side of his face making Stiles shrive

"Next time." He whispered as he lowered his head to his ear "That kind of promise I will keep and you know I will, one bite that is all it will take rabbit just one bite." He whispers again as he lowered his mouth to the teen's shoulders and kissed at the pale skin making him let out a tiny moan.

"D…Derek?" He whimpered as he the wolf felt nibbled along his shoulder and very time he add the smallest amount of presser to jaw it pushed his dull teeth to his skin it made Stiles throw his head back and moan as one of Derek's hands held the back of his head and the other one rises up Stiles' thigh "D…Der…Derek what are you doing?" he said, his heart was pounding as his started panting, he could feel his PJ's getting tighter, the wolf smiled into his skin and closed his eyes

"I think it called seducing Stiles." He said as he picked the teen up getting a squeak and then back down on the bed placing the teen on his lip, he could see the blush on the teens face

"Oh, what no dinner first?" Stiles asked

"Dinner ...the only dinner I want your body." He grinned at the teen,

"Oh you only want me for my body well I who wouldn't." He smiled, Derek pulled Stiles down for smashing their lips together, they sat there moaning both getting harder and harder, Derek's hands sided under the waist band of Stiles JP's and under his boxers keeping his hand's in contact with the warm skin, pulling back Derek growled lightly

"Not just your body, everything, I want all of you?" he said as he spun the teen around and laid him on the bed both of Stiles arms lay above his head as he looked up at the wolf who smiled down at him a he pulled the teen's bottoms down the rest of his body leaving him naked.

Derek kissed all along Stiles body leaving little wet marks where his tongue paid a lot of attention on those parts, by the time he made it to Stiles' cock the teen was writing and moaning, "D…Derek please need you now." He moaned

"I could rip you open if I did."

"Derek please I can't wait any more." He begged

"Beg again." Derek said as he sat up and took his boxers off and grabbed some lube as Stiles start begging

"Please Derek want your wolfy cock in my arse, need you fuck me good." He said bugging Derek chuckled and moved himself slowly into the teen's entrance, Stiles arched his back and cried out as Derek moved deep into Stiles and stilled watching his twitch as he laid there

"Does it hurt?"

"A y…yeah, it burns." He said, the alpha wolf rubbed small circle's on his stomach and hips and he kissed him and moved his hips slowly making sure the movement made him gasp

"It will feel better in a minute." He said as he grasped his hips and held onto him and Derek started moving his hips rocking into him listening to the moans and the cries of the teens, still both his hands lay above his head as it turned slightly to the left as Derek picked up speed and pounded into him fast

"Oh god Derek...I…I'm going to cum." He moaned, growling Derek changed his angle and hit Stiles dead on, on his sweet spot over and over again until the teen screamed arching back cumming on his stomach, Derek kept moving in and out of Stiles over and over making the teen cum again and again until he howled filling him with his seed.

"Wow." Stiles moaned as he open his eyes "I don't think I can move." He said

"I think that might be a good thing." Derek said looking at him, Stiles tilted his head and looked at him and frowned

"Did your wolfness knot me?"

"Yeah I'm afraid it did." Stiles laid back down and looked up at the roof looking through the sky light at the rain hitting the panes of glass

"So what does this mean your wolf likes me likes me?" he asked

"Guess so." Derek said Stiles yaws and nuzzles into Derek's chest and stays there feeling warm, sleepy and safe.

...

Scott rush over to Derek's house at 8 am after he heard about Stiles form his mum, he realised when Stiles called him it was because he needed help and now he is sleeping over at Derek's alone, he ran into the house "Derek!" he yelled out as he ran up the stairs he could smell Stiles in one room but found it empty, he moved into Derek's room and pushed open the door and stood at the door, he was frozen to the spot there was Stiles on the bed warped up a single bed sheets in Derek's arms "What the…"

"Shhhhh." Derek hissed and he sat up looking at the younger wolf "He's a sleep." Scott's brain stopped working before he gave the bitch face look at him, standing up Derek let to be shown he was butt naked, he bent down and picked up his boxers and walked out the room.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, Scott frowned at him

"What the hell are you doing, you fucked him!" Scott growled "He gets beating by his dad and you fuck him?" Derek rolled his eyes

"His dad pushed him and he fell and he's my mate I was comforting him." Derek growled at him

"Mate?"

"Yes mate my mate."

"Derek?" Stiles called out opening the bed room door, warped in a bed sheet "Why are you out here?"

"We have a guest." He said was he warped his arms around the teen

"A guest... who...Scott?... oh hi urrr this is a dream?" he said the curly hair wolf blinked at the other teen and frown

"Stiles you understand that he is Derek."

"Scott I don't need glasses I can see it's is Derek."

"But…you…him…Are you okay?" he finely said

"Yeah I'm okay." He smiled at him "I'm going back to bed." He said walking back into the bed room, Derek looked at Scott

"You should be going you got school."

"So has Stiles?"

"He's not going to day, he has to go back to the doctors and then deal with his dad." Derek growled "And brings Isaac home!" he said Scott blushed

"Umm yeah he might be staying the night at mine again." He said Derek rolled his eyes as he watched the other teen run off.

Later on that day after Stiles went back to the hospital, after Mellissa finished making sure Stiles was in one pieces and is okay, she frown a little when he came limping in and leaving limping when asked Stiles just said he feel a sleep on it awkwardly, when they left Derek took Stiles to his dad's Stiles was quiet on the way to his dad's he looked at the window and watched the other cars "Worried what he's going to say?"

"No... Yes, he was drunk he wouldn't remember what happen and he will have to see me like this." He said

"Let him see you like this the shock will be good for him." Derek said as he parked outside the house

"I know."

"Did you want me to wait out here?"

"Yeah, I will yell if I need you." he smiled getting out the car and walked up to the house; he put his keys into the lock and walked in the house.

The place was quiet the broken glass have been cleaned up the bottles have gone and he was pretty sure Scott's mum had lit smelly candles "Dad?" he called out as he walked into the kitchen and found him sat at the table drinking coffee his head in his hands "Dad?" his dad looked up and blinked at him "Killer head ach hurr?" Stiles said sitting down in next to him, his dad looked Stiles over and saw the broken arm and the stitches on his bed and took a sharp intake of air in

"Did I do that?" He asked

"Well you pushed me to get the key to where I put the booze." He said

"I'm so sorry, god it was one drink but it turned into…" he said banging head on the table

"I know dad, bur the good thing is you're not going to do it any more right."

"No no no more drink." He said grabbed Stiles good hand, the teen moved closer to him and hugged him, smiling Stiles looked at him

"I better let Derek come in before he breaks the door down."

"Derek?" his dad said looking at him

"Yeah my boy friend." Stiles

"You're not guy."

"I am now." He smiled walking to the door just as he sees Derek walking up the drive; he smiled at the wolf and let him in to the house "Behave."

"I might let's see how he behaves." He said, Stiles nodded and they walked in hand in hand into the kitchen

"Oh god I need a drink." Stiles dad said seeing the alpha wolf warp himself around his son.

...

A few months passed since Stiles arm was broken and he was out of the cast, he was glad about that he couldn't do anything with that arm since it was his writing arm school work was a real chore, but for now he was happy with his life, his dad got his job back and Stiles is dating Derek and in this current moment in time Derek had Stiles up against a tree screwing like rabbits. His jeans were pulled off him and left on the ground with his boxers, his shirt was over his head but still on him as Derek pushed into him still fully clothed, the teen cried out and gripped Derek's shoulders as the alpha wolf started thrust into him hard and fast, every so often Derek would lose control and let the wolf and got rough but Stiles likes those little moments when his nail would dig themselves into his hip, he was sure if they did X-rays on his hips they would fine crescent moon shapes on his bones, the short hair teen head was throw back as he screamed trough his climax, covering his stomach and chest with his cum Derek growled as he came inside of mate his claws digging into his hips, when they came down from their high they smiled at each other "You're so beautiful after I fucked you." Derek said, Stiles smiled and open one eye to him

"Carry me." He said like a small child, Derek chuckled and helped Stiles get dressed and then himself and then gave him a piggy back ride back to the car; he placed Stiles in the passages seats and he got into his driver's side and they drove off.

While they drove back, Derek wolf was nagging at him to do something, he waited this long he need to do it now while they are both still young, it was telling him Derek sighed and looked at his mate happily looking out the window "Stiles?" he said in a soft voice

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Yeah of course you can?" Stiles smiled

"What if I say that the wolf and I want to breed from you?" Stiles whipped his head around to look at the alpha wolf and blinked as if he turned into a pink fluffy kitten

"Breed as in get me pregnant?" Derek nodded "I…I…Is that even possible me being a man?" Derek smirked…A man puff… he thought

"Yes, in a couple of weeks in Heat, and in that week if we have our mate we mate with them and knot them basic claiming, even if you were a wolf your body will change itself subtly for your mate."

"Mate... knot... claiming, change? Derek I feel a little freaked out, I already thought you claimed me?"

"I have… Stiles you don't have to go through with it, I will lock myself away…"

"Now hold fucking on here sour wolf, I never said no."

"You didn't say yes."

"Damn it give me time to think before you answer for me. All right will I become pregnant during this heat?" he asked as calmly as he could as he watched his wolf drive the car, Derek's knuckles are white as he grips the wheel making the teen a little worried

"No your body will slowly being to make the changes after the heat."

"Okay then and will we have to wait for the next heat for me to get pregnant?"

"No, but the heat is the best time for it to happen, but any time in the year is okay." Stiles nodded knowing the alpha can see him,

"Alright give me tonight to think about and you will have your answer tomorrow before school." He said, he could feel Derek relax a bit and they continue to drive to Stiles house "Are you staying the night?"

"Is your dad out?"

"Yep got his old job back isn't that good."

"Then yes I am staying the night." He smiled as they turned into park in front of the house.

Derek cut off the engine and looked at house "If your dad is out then why is there someone in the house with a flash light on?" Stiles looked at the house and saw lights in the house, his dad's car was gone "Call your dad and tell him someone in the house and stay in the car."

"What no! I am not staying in the car, what if they come out and see this sweet ride, and then they will jump in and take me away." Derek growled at that the thought of someone taking his Stiles away once was bad enough he thought

"Alright fine but stay close to me." He said as they got out the car, Stiles dialled his dad's number and got him on the other end

"Hey dad it's me."

"No shit it you who else calls me dad." He said down the phone

"Derek might one day." He said Derek gave him a look and he could imagine the horror on his dad's face

"Don't that is not cleaver or big, whats up with you calling me?" he asked

"Oh right I almost forgot…his dad could hear Derek saying how you could forget… Okay so me and Derek got back to the house and we can see someone inside well their flash lights." He said

"Could it be Scott?" he asked

"No Scott don't need a flash light and pulse he would have left the porch lights on." He said

"Are you with Derek?"

"Yep."

"I be there in 5 don't do anything stupid."

"Okay see you in 5." He said Stiles put his phone away and as they got to the broken font door and moved inside, Derek flick the light on in the hallway and Stiles looked around the house "Mother fuckers look at the mess!" he yelled, there was a sound of someone running towards them and there was a sound off gun fire and growls as Derek grabbed the guy and roared at him turning alpha before he slammed the guy's head into the wall knocking out.

"Derek?" Stiles called out turning around Derek looked at Stiles who was standing by the door and the wall; he looked pale "Stiles?" Derek asked looking worried

"I…I don't feel so good." He said his nose wrinkling up a little like a rabbit as his hand held his lower abdomen, blood started to spread trough his shirt and through his hands as he slumped against the wall,

"Shit Stiles?" Derek said rushing to his side, he put presser on the wound and looked down at the teen "It's a clean wound." He said "Only the police are coming it will take too long to get to the hospital, come on stay wake, you remember your promises?" Derek said Stiles nodded whimpering at the pain

"Next time I…I'm hurt your bite me right?"

"Yes." Derek growled as more blood covered his hand

"I feel cold." Stiles said

"Stiles come on please I can't have you die, you're the only thing keeping me sane." He said

"Then do it." Stiles whispered "Bite me." Derek growled again and pulled the teen's shirt back and turned into his alpha form and bit down on Stiles shoulder, he didn't hesitate as he clamped his teeth into the skin of the teen, Stiles jumped and gasp and the sudden pain filling him up, eyes filled with tears as his hands tighten in on the alpha's arms, pulling back Derek looked down at him held him in his arms.

When the Sheriff got there, he ran inside to find Derek walking down the stairs with angered look on his face, he saw the man on the floor head bleeding "Where's Stiles?" he asked

"Up stairs."

"Why is he upstairs Derek?"

"This shit bag had a gun." The Sheriff paled and looked at the wolf

"It was bad enough for you to bite him wasn't it?" he asked

"He would have never made it the hospital." He said as he watched someone take the unconscious man out

"Did it take?"

"Yes he's just sleeping the bullet wound is heal." The Sheriff started to walk up the stairs and stop and touched Derek's shoulder

"Thank you, and don't call me dad." He said as he walked up the stairs, Derek gave a small smile and turned his heels and walked up the stairs behind him.

Derek stood in the door way of the bed room as the Sheriff bent down and kissed Stiles on the forehead and whispered sorry and saw the angry looking bite on his neck "Did you have to bite his so hard?" he asked

"I wasn't thinking of being gentle I was thinking my mate was bleeding to death and I need to save him." Derek growled

"Mate? Run that passed me?"

"First a drink because your gonna need it."

"I'm not drinking remember."

"John I'm banging your son and in a week we're mating during the heat." He said

"Your right a need a drunk."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up the next day feeling kind of groggy and a little achy in places; he tried to remember what happen from the night before, he remember him and Derek screwing up against the house…no it was a tree…he thought then there was car ride back…Derek wants puppies...urrh babies, cubs with me and they he is going into heat next week…he thought…we were at the house…his eyes went wide as he bolted right, Derek who was sat next to him jumped out of his skin as he looked at the teen "Stiles?" he said looking at the teen

"I'm not dead?" Derek cocked his head to the side and frowned

"No you're not dead do you not remember?"

"I was shot I remember that" He said frowning touching where he was shot

"Yes you were, I bite you Stiles." The teen looked at him "You're a werewolf now." The teen blinked at him before scrambling to his feet and running to the bathroom, he tore open the door almost breaking it off its hinges and ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror

"HOLY FUCK MY EYES ARE AMBER…DEREK WHY ARE MY EYES AMBER?" He cried out smiling Derek walked into the bathroom with a pair of boxers and PJ bottoms for the teen as he hasn't notice but he is butt naked, the teen looked at him with a puppy eyes "Why are my eyes amber." He whimpered making a whiny noise, chuckling Derek decide to help the teen put some clothes on, Stiles blushed seeing the alpha wolf kneel down and help into some clothes "Derek." He asked again

"I'm not sure why your wolf eyes bled into your normal colour but I think it looks sex." He purred nuzzling into the teen's neck making him shiver as the big bad wolf picked him up an rubbed his face along his jaw sniffing the wolf that hid just underneath his skin, he could feel it ripple under his skin

"Excuse me, Derek would you mind putting my son down so he can get dressed for school." Derek let Stiles down and the teen looked at him

"School what why, Dad I was shot last night I think that means I can stay home."

"But Derek bite you, now you're a wolf." He said

"B…But can't I have just today off?"

"Stiles tomorrow it's the start of half term."

"Please just to day." He said

"Fine, I'm at work tonight so behave and no more getting shot at." He said

"Tell that to the hunters."

His Dad went out to work and Derek and took Stiles up to his house where he found all the pups out waiting "Oh they are all missing school today even Danny wow?" Stiles said

"Nervous?

"No... Maybe...yes, I mean look at my eyes they're frigging amber." He said to the alpha

"But dead sexy." Derek smiled as he got out the car and Stiles followed out as well, he stood by Derek just as Scott rounded on him

"YOU BITE HIM!" He yelled, him and Derek started a set two teeth and nails

"Oh god, OI SCOTT BACK AWAY FROM HIM AND DEREK YOU SHOULD KNOW FUCKING BETTER!"Stiles yelled, every one froze as they looked at the teen

"Whoa that was scary." Danny said

"Yeah but oddly sexy" Lydia said cocking her head to the side, Stiles walked over and helped Scott up and then Derek up

"Okay over there with the other." He said to Scott the teen looked at him and raised an eye brown before nodding and walking off

"Cool I have authority." Stiles smiled Derek kissed him, his tongue slipped into his mouth and calming Stiles' mouth in front of the rest of the pack

"Oh my god!" Lydia squealed as she took a pitcher on her phone

"My eyes!" Jackson cried out

"Oh shut it you're sleeping with Danny?" Lydia said

"W…Well yeah I am I still don't want to see that."

"Jackson shut it." Derek growled "Where's Allison?" he growled

"She got the flu." Lydia said "She looked like hell when I saw her yesterday."

"She did." Scott said Isaac growled at Scott and walked away over near Stiles and they looked at each other for a moment before the curly hair teen pulled him into a bone crashing hug

"Scott seeing Allison again isn't he." Stiles said and got a whimper, "Derek you talk to them I'm going to talk to Isaac." Derek nodded as watched as his mate walk inside with Isaac and he looked at Scott to show your going to get his arse kicked later.

Once out of sight Isaac broke down and cried in Stiles' arms, the two teens were sat in Isaac's room Stiles holding him close to him, Stiles could smell every small changes in the teen in his arms, he could feel the blonde's heart break as he cried "Shhhh I will take care of you, the heat is soon you know for sure if he is your true mate." Stiles whispered Isaac just nodded and nuzzled into his chest and they stayed there until Derek come looking for them where he found Stiles running his hand though the other teen's hair,

"Scott thinks he's done nothing wrong?"

"Of course he does." He hissed

"His he's still trying to act more on his human instincts than his wolf ones."

"Are they mates?"

"Yes and the heat will sort that out, his wolf will be stronger round then and Allison will not be a factor." He said as he sat on the bed and looked at the pair "You never gave me your answer about the heat?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice now do I?" He said "I mean now I'm a wolf the heat will affect me to wouldn't it?"

"Yeah would." He said "I don't want to force you."

"I want to do it, it's just well I'm a little nervous, I've just become a wolf and now I'm going into heat, just scared, not about the sex part that I can't wait for." He grinned making Derek smile

"Mum." Isaac sniffed nuzzling into Stile

"Well I'm gonna have to get use to it sooner than later."

...

It was the week of heat, Scott was sat in Allison's bed room he wolf was howling at him that he was in the wrong place and he could feel Isaac was in pain and it was his fault, Allison touch his shoulder and he jumped away from her and shook his head "Scott what's wrong?" she asked

"I…I can't this isn't right?"

"Scott is it the heat?"

"Yes." He hissed "He's hurting." He whimpered, she made sure that there was enough space between him and her

"Who's hurting?" She asked

"My mate." He cried as he almost doubled over

"Your mate...oh I'm not your mate."She moved to the window and pulled it open "The go to him Scott." He looked at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheeked and told her he was sorry and jumped though the window and ran off to Derek's house.

He ran to the house, the smell of sex filled his nostrils making his wolf come out and growl as he ran inside braking the locks on the door, he could hear Derek and Stiles go at and Jackson and Danny to, and there was the sounds of Isaac whimpering and crying in pain, he ran up the stairs and into the young wolf's room, he pushed the door open and stood there to see the curly blonde hair wolf on his bed naked twisting and crying in pain, he looked up to see Scott standing there and he whimpered at him, moving into the room dark hair wolf closed the door and ripped his clothes to shreds before pinning the blonde to the bed pushed into him.

Isaac screamed and arched his back as Scott thrust into him making his mate screamed in pleasure as Scott pounded into hard and fast with Isaac meeting thrust for thrust over and over again until both were covered in sweat blood smeared on their bodies as they bite and clawed each other until they both came, both bite down on each other shoulders as they came down from their high, Isaac could feel Scott's knott deep inside of him "Mine." He whispered into the young wolf's ear making Isaac whimper at him

"Mine?" Isaac asked looking at him

"Yes yours." Scott kissed him on the lips

"Yours to." He said nuzzling into the healing shoulder. They laid there holding each other as Scott Knott continued to fill him with cum, making Isaac stomach swell "S…Scott."

"I'm sorry Isaac I am idiot, I should have never have left you, you're my mate and I need to protect your and our future young." He whispered, Isaac smiled at him

"You are idiot a big one, I thought I was going to die because you are an idiot." He said as he drew patterns with his fingers on Scott's shoulders, the dark hair wolf touch the small swell of Isaac's stomach and rubbed it the skin gently

"I am sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

"I might."

Stiles were sat on top of Derek sweat dripping off him, their heart pounding, cum pooled onto Derek's stomach and chest, Stiles groan as his hand rubbed his swollen stomach, it was only slightly but it was really uncomfortable "God …your knot is big." He whimpered,

"I'm alpha what do you expect." He smiled as he nudges his hips up getting a yell out of the younger male

"Oi." Stiles whined

"Oh I'm going to breed you good, no need to wait after heat now that you're a wolf." He smiled; Stiles frowned at him and then smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him as Derek warped his arms around him

"You know Scott's here?" he said, Derek nodded to him and kissed his lips

"I know." He said, with a little growl out knowing that Derek don't want to talk about the other wolves,

"I'm hungry get me some food."

"Stiles I got my knot buried deep in you, I'm not going anywhere." He growled softly

"Fine then once your done knotting my arse and destroying it you can get me some food." Stiles growled at him.

In the early hours of the morning 6 people walked down stairs, with a few growls from each other they moved into the dining room and Stiles, Isaac and Danny sat down and waited for their mates to come back, Stiles looked at Isaac who looked shagged out, his blonde hair was all over the place, like Danny's hair, all three of them looked sedated, the other three came back into the room with tries of food and placed it on the table where they sat there quietly as they eat their food, nether one of them cared that they are all naked, Danny looked sheepishly around as he was a new wolf like Stiles the other wolves nodded to him as the continued to eat. "So when will the group sex start." Jackson asked, Derek gave him growl and Stiles bang his head on the table while Danny blushed and looked away from his mate

"Is it too late to find a grown up mate." He said, there was a few chuckles as they ate their food and Jackson leaned into his mate and whispered in his ear

"You so going to pay for that." He growled playful making the other teen shiver,

"Jackson no sex at the table." Scott whined

"Shut you were willing to leave your mate to die…"

"ENOUGHT …It food time eat drink and shut the hell up!" Stiles yelled growling at him his amber eyes staying with them telling them never mess with this mama. After they ate they walked back upstairs to their room and carried on until the heat was over.

...

Three months later

Stiles woke up feeling groggy when he heard his Dad yell for him to get up; looking at the clock Stiles saw it was 7:30 and it was a Saturday

"NO SCHOOL TODAY!" The teen yelled and flop back on the bed, a few moments later he growled as he rolled out of bed with a thud he landed on the floor "Awo." He whimpered , she sat on the floor in his boxers and t shirt shriving he moaned at his coldness as he felt tired more than normal and he is a wolf, tiredness should not happen. Pushing himself up he finely stood and as heard his dad close the door and start the car off to work, a seconds later Stiles started to feel like his stomach was going to explode if he moves, he stood there and he felt a little dizzy has been for weeks and in no time at all he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom and manages just in time to throw up, after pulling out head out the loo he rested against the bath and flipped the flush.

Within hours he felt better, he got dressed and shoved food in his mouth that would make pigs blush, then he laid on the sofa with the TV on and feel a sleep, so when Derek walked into the house he saw his mate curled up a sleep on the sofa, smiling Derek walked over to him and knelt in front of him and touch his face, Stiles purred into his hand and open his eyes and looked up his amber eyes shining in the light of the midday sun "Hello." He smiled

"Hey, you okay I can smell puck?" he said titled his head

"Umm yeah this morning I woke up and felt ill, it happens you know, hiccups can make you sick or a one off." He said smiling as sat up rubbing his eyes

"I guess." He said pressing a kiss on his lips,

"Ummm you smell good." Stiles purred at him as he pushes Derek on to the sofa and sits on top of him, Derek chuckles and grabs his hips

"Someone is a little horny today."

"Very horny Alpha, I want you to do things to me that will make me blush for weeks." He said as he cups Derek's face kissing him heatedly,

"Your father wouldn't be happy if we did it on the sofa." He said as Stiles nuzzled his neck

"Ummmm we might tear it up." He said then he stood up and smiled "Count to a hundred and then come and find me." He smiled

"Stiles what are you talking about."

"The chase." He hisses as he open the back door and ran off, leaving Derek in a state of shock.

Derek had just counted to hundred and walked out the back, he could smell Stiles smell his pheromones something was off with his mate he knew this but the smell was driving him scary, he started running off following the scent of his mate, he ran into the woods looking around for him he stopped as he saw Scott running in the other direction, they stopped and looked at each other "The chase." He said

"The chase." Scott said and they both ran off after their mates later on he saw Jackson and he started to wonder what is going on with their mates as he ran out of the woods into a field where he saw Stiles' red hoody, his scent was so much stronger, the sun started to set leaving a reddish glow in the sky and it started to get dark, another smell hit him it was another wolf in the area, Derek growled and shifted in to his wolf form and ran after Stiles before the other wolf got to him.

Derek found Stiles snarling at the other wolf, it was an Omega like him and this wolf was not having any of Stiles' growls, the wolf got closer and Stiles pounced on him digging his claws into his side and biting him Derek growled as he got closer and his mate looked at him and slunk back toward Derek and nuzzled his neck, the other Omega tried to go for Stiles again but it only made Derek eyes flash redder than before, the wolf whimpered telling him that there was a big bad alpha who was pissed off at him for trying it on with his mate and he ran and fast, when Derek was sure the wolf was gone he turned to his mate who change back into his human form and whimpered at him "Did you know what he could have done to you?" Derek growled at him

"I…I took care of it!" Stiles said, again Derek gave a growl and pushed the teen into the ground

"I saw, just because you were stronger than he was doesn't mean he couldn't have taking you down." He said his eyes flashing red

"But if he did you would have ripping him a part." Stiles said happily

"What is going on with you and why do you smell like pregnant wolf." Derek said, Stiles gives him a goofy smile

"That's because alpha love I am." He smiled as he spun them both around and sat on top of him

"You're pregnant?" Derek said looking up at him, his hands rubbing all over his abdomen, and low growl left Stiles' lips his K9's showing "Shush." He said cupping his face pulling him down for a kiss "Your dad is going to shoot me." He whispered making Stiles giggle.

'BANG!' "DAD!" Stiles yelled as his dad shot Derek is the leg, the alpha fell to the floor and hiss in pain as Stiles sat by him and watched him pull the bullet out and the wound healed

"He got you knocked up, being gay and a bitten by a werewolf is one thing but you're pregnant."

"You're mad at him?" Stiles asked looking upset

"No,no I'm not mad at you Stiles." He said pulling his son into a hug letting him sniff "I'm mad at Derek." He glared at the werewolf, who gave him his own glare back, "It's just your still in school."

"Isaac and Danny are pregnant to." He mumbled

"They're pregnant to...oh god." His dad said slapping his face with his hand "Okay okay we can deal with this, I'm hardly going to throw you out." he said kissing his son's head, he picked up his coat and head for the door

"Where are you going?"

"Urrrh going to see Mellissa."

"Oooh dad got a date with Scott's mum." Stiles sniggered at him as his dad stood at the front door

"Nooo I'm going to tell her that her son has knocked up Isaac, if he hasn't ready said." And with that he left the house, Stiles looked at Derek and moved over to him

"How's the leg?" he asked kissed the hole in his jeans, Derek smiled and hook his fingers under his chin and pulled his face up and smiled at him

"My leg is fine, I'm worried about you." he said

"I'm okay just a little tired after the woods thing." He said as he felt Derek press a kiss to his shoulder and then his neck licking the tender area of skin making him shrive

"Uhhha Derek take me to bed."

"Again?" he smiled

"You fucked me in the woods there is a differences."


End file.
